criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Skulls
) Into the Vipers' Nest (last ) }} The Skulls are a now-dissolved street gang featured in the first season of Criminal Case, appearing as a central figure during the Industrial Area cases, as well as being mentioned in Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy). Events of Criminal Case Burned to the Bone During the investigation into Vipers member Chad Whickman's murder, Jones and the player found out he was dating Rose Cassidy, gang leader Troy Cassidy's sister. Troy said that while he did not like that Rose's boyfriend was from the opposing gang, he did not kill him as he did not want to hurt his sister. Troy was found to indeed be innocent of the murder after mini-market manager Joe Stern was found guilty of the murder. After the trial, Vipers member Big Baby accused Troy spray-painting graffiti mocking them in the parking lot. Troy, however, said that he was only there as he had heard someone vandalizing "their territory". Eventually, the team found out Big Baby was the vandal, and he admitted he only spray-painted the graffiti to push the Vipers into a full-scale gang war with the Skulls. Into the Vipers' Nest Troy was later flagged as a suspect in the murder of Salvador Cordero, the Vipers' leader. During the investigation, they learned that Troy was talking Salvador out of a gang war by exchanging some of the Skulls' territory, but Salvador only wanted more and more, prompting the deal to be called off. Troy was found to be innocent of the murder when Italian mafia leader Tony Marconi was found guilty of the murder. After the trial, Troy asked the team to help him find a blueprint that the Vipers stole, promising them that he was going to quit the gang life if they returned it to him. The team found Troy's blueprint for a motorbike, which they returned to him. Troy said that he was going to quit the gang life and become an inventor. Byte the Dust Eventually, in the five years the player did not encounter either of the gangs, the Skulls disbanded. Troy set up a microbrewery, which he named the Skulls microbrewery in honor of the gang. He later struck up a friendship with Ash Bison, the leader of the Vipers after Salvador's death. He was then involved in the investigation into Ash's murder, but was found to be innocent when his girlfriend, Joy Schneider, was arrested for the murder. After the trial, the team found out that the recently-released Marconi frequently went into the Skulls microbrewery, where Troy would slip him a coaster and nothing else. The team found out that Troy had written names of former Skulls members, including Keith Vaughan. Troy said that they were all living a clean life and those names were his recommendations for Marconi, who was looking for potential employees into his security company, Hawk Eye Security. Known members *Troy Cassidy (formerly) *Keith Vaughan (formerly) *Alan Foreman (formerly) *Bob Stephens (formerly) Gallery S_vs._V.jpg|A promotional piece of artwork featuring Troy Cassidy and Ash Bison. 9-2.png|A poster featuring a face-off between the two rival gangs. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Opposing organizations Category:Street gangs